


PK Treasure

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Blade [2]
Category: Mother 3, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Double Entendre, Dramedy, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Headaches & Migraines, Hot Topic Krew Reference, Implied Love Triangle, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Inappropriate Humor, Loss of Trust, M/M, Original Character(s), Pirates, Psychic Abilities, Seizures, Sexual Humor, Suspense, Tentacles, Trust Issues, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is back in the Smash Brothers Mansion and he’s better than ever. To show how much stronger he has gotten he proceeds to show off his psychic powers and ends up messing with Dark Pit by accident. Nothing can be resolved due to Pittoo being forced on a mission to go to the Netherworld and deal with the Great Pirate who made with the grand treasures of many of the Gods. If Dark Pit does this mission successfully, he’ll be acknowledged for his deeds by the angels of heaven, but the problem is that Lucas tagging along to make up for the blunder he made earlier that day and making things worse for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PK Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the only story where I pair Dark Pit up with Lucas. To be fair, I wasn’t being fair to Lucas when the story he meets Dark Pit in is my parody story Pink Isn’t Your Color. I wanted one story dedicated to them like Lucina has Glove Slap and Reyn gets The Tortoise and the Birb. Enjoy!

When the new season of Smash Brothers hit, news spread throughout the universe and with the news brought hype to all the spectators around the universe. This was one of the biggest fighting tournaments of all times hosted by Master Hand, the ruler of Smash Brothers Realm along with his little brother Crazy Hand. Together, they made sure to bring something new to the tournament others hosts have tried and failed.

Perhaps Master Hand knew what people liked because he made sure to change the rules for the fighting game tournament that attracted people's attention in the first place. When some people simply brought fighters from the same realm to one place, Master Hand went out of his way to grab people from different worlds and bring them to his own. They all brought something new to the table (and others didn't) that allowed endless speculation and possibilities for who could join the roster for Smash Brothers and who couldn't.

It started out with twelve fighters before the roster expanded over the next few seasons. In this new season, there were over fifty fighters competing for the title of the strongest fighter in the universe. Master Hand kept it low profile originally before he became bolder with who he recruited to join. Some decisions made sense given the deeds they have done in their world while others while others were questionable. Master Hand originally had heroes join but then allowed a few villains join with the intent of spicing things up with the promise to the heroes of that world that the villain will be kept in check. There were only two major villains in the roster though, so things never got too crazy at Smash Brothers Mansion.

Some people swore that Master Hand went overboard with this new season with inviting divine beings from the Goddess of Space, to the Goddess of Light and finally the God of Fate. The divine beings were overpowered that one had to wonder if it would be fair for them to enter. They all agreed to lower their power level for the new season, but it still made people look at them differently and expecting good results from them.

Something new that Master Hand was trying out was that if you couldn't make it at the beginning of the new Smash Brothers season, there was a chance you could rejoin later under certain circumstances. This feature allowed a lot of the Melee fighters to return such as Mewtwo and Roy. Mewtwo always lurked in the mansion and wanted to be away from the spotlight but people demanded him to come back. Roy was the same except he was busy taking care of his sickly father Eliwood in his home world and returned to the arena that he adored so much.

A newcomer came from this rule too. Ryu who was known as the wandering fighter from his realm with his martial art skills was recruited rather easily (no thanks to Pit who fought him, enjoyed how well he handled the realm and asked Master Hand to let him in. Megaman was not pleased).

Lucas was one of the returning fighters from the Brawl tournament. Everything shined on him. He was a shy boy who won the hearts of many and when he didn't return originally, people wept for him. Now he returned better than ever and everyone cheered from the fans to the Smashers.

In the past, Lucas was a coward who relied on Ness and the Pokémon Trainer Red (who was sometimes referred to as Ash Ketchum) to do things for him. Not wanting to be a burden, Lucas made sure to train after the Brawl season. He lost track of time in his world as a result combined with rebuilding what was lost. Now at the mansion he wanted to meet new friends and prove that he was no longer the scared little boy who hid behind Ness' back during the tournament.

What Lucas planned to do was stay in the main hall of Smash Brothers Mansion and use his psychic powers to read the minds of multiple people. Ness was rather surprised at how bold the blond was with performing a task like this. Their PSI powers were given to not abuse like this, but doing this once wouldn't hurt. Lucas' goal was to hit certain people in the mansion, read their thoughts and bring it back to Ness and Red who were standing there with him. Lucas didn't say whom he was going to hit with his psychic powers, but Ness would know which Smashers it will be when their thoughts went to the trio.

Ness was amazed at how Lucas was able to unleash his psychic powers rather easily and bring the thoughts of others toward them. Some of them were simple like Kirby thinking of food and how Meta Knight was being too hard on him for slacking off on training to the more complicated (and embarrassing ones) like Lucina's apparent crush on Dark Pit and how Reyn needed to stop one-upping her in the friendship department.

Speaking of Dark Pit, Lucas tried to read his mind like everyone else but realized that he couldn't. There was a psychic block on him in particular. While everyone else only flinched when Lucas probed into his or her mind, Dark Pit cried out in pain feeling someone try to get into his mind. Reyn and Lucina stopped walking to see what was going on with the red eyed angel.

"What's the matter Lucas?" Ness asked noticing the frown on his friend's face.

"…Why can't I read Dark Pit?" Lucas wondered out loud. "This is working on everyone."

"Hmm…maybe you already overexerted yourself." Red suggested. "Give it a rest for now and train later. I'm already happy that I know what Sonic is thinking."

Lucas was not satisfied with these results. He wanted to show that he perfected this skill and it would prove useful to everyone.

"Not yet. I can do it." Lucas told himself more than his friends as he focused on of his psychic powers on Dark Pit.

Dark Pit felt his entire body froze feeling the forced invasion. It felt like his head was going to split open. Gripping at his head, he let out a scream at the sudden throbbing of his brain.

"Lived? What's wrong?"

"Dark Pit!"

Reyn and Lucina wouldn't be able to see it but there was an image of a beautiful woman hovering over the dark angel with eyes glowing white.

 ** _BE GONE MIND READER!_**  The woman screeched as she sent her powers back toward Lucas immediately causing him to end his mind reading due to feeling the same pain Dark Pit was feeling.

"OWW!" Lucas cried as he nearly fell over from the sudden pain.

"Lucas, you okay?" Ness asked immediately by his friend's side.

"…I got rejected…how?"

Lucas wouldn't get an answer because he heard screaming in the direction where Dark Pit was. Worried, the three Smashers rushed over to where the shouting was coming from. There they saw Dark Pit in Reyn's arms. Reyn was calling out to the dark angel repeatedly hoping he would wake up after losing consciousness. Even when unconscious, his limbs were shaking and his breathing was unsteady. For a moment Lucas thought the black angel's lips were turning as blue as Sonic.

"LIVED! WAKE UP! LIVED!"

"Oh no, he's having a seizure…" Lucina murmured trying to not panic from what was going on. "We need to get Dr. Mario, NOW!"

Lucina looked over to the three Smashers who were too scared to move. Lucas couldn't believe what happened and assumed the worse.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING? MOVE IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

Dark Pit was rushed toward the infirmary almost immediately. Ness had stayed with Lucas to reassure his friend that everything was okay and it wasn't his fault. The blond wasn't so sure and ended up bursting into tears seeing how the only one who was legitimately upset with him was Lucina who cursed him out outside of the infirmary. She didn't think using his psychic powers to read their minds in a large group was a good idea. Some of the Smashers had migraines from it. Lucina knew that the tactician twins in particular had some of the worse headaches in her world due to how much Grima had messed them up (more so Robin than Rob due to being the vessel of Grima). Lucas was young so just because he improved like he claimed, he shouldn't be showing off. There was a reason why Ness was rather cautious with his abilities. The fact that Dark Pit had to be the one affected by this at all only made Lucina want to slap the blond and ask him if his mother taught him better. She held her tongue just because the psychic boy wouldn't stop crying.

Dr. Mario had at least three assistants that could help him in the mansion. Most of the time, Peach was willing to dawn her white nurse's outfit for these occasions. Rosalina would be there if the injury the Smasher had was serious and needed her divine powers to heal them. When Rosalina wasn't available though, Dr. Mario surprisingly turned to Rob due to his apparent talent in healing. This was the one thing that set the tactician twins apart. Rob wanted to desperately help others in his world that he was willing to pick up a stave and learn how to heal. Despite Robin being the smarter of the two, Rob was a genius in his own right being able to learn how to heal immediately. Since Rob was rarely busy, he was able to help Dr. Mario around the infirmary and learn more about the medicines that Dr. Mario prescribed to some Smashers when it came to their physical or mental health.

In this situation, Rob just needed to restore Pittoo to a neutral state where he could breath heavily. He found it odd how there was apparently a barrier around the dark angel's mind that caused the seizure to occur. It would require them to ask either Pit or Palutena if this has ever happened before. Then again…that might put Dark Pit under heavy surveillance knowing how the two were when the black angel was put in any danger. That might have been the reason why they left him behind on this important mission where two angels were better than one…

Naturally, Dark Pit would wake up soon and things would go back to normal. He was scolded for making everyone worried and he apologized for making everyone worried. He had similar symptoms to that of the other Smashers who had their minds read, so Dr. Mario just told the young angel to take it easy while handing him a small sandwich bag full of ibuprofen to take if his headache returns. Dark Pit had to wonder if Dr. Mario was really a doctor for such a simple solution, but knowing the good old doctor, there might have been more things added to the pills to make him feel better.

Not like Dark Pit had a reason to feel better. His head was throbbing, the voice in his head was incredibly loud after he woke up and Lucas wouldn't leave him alone. Once Dark Pit told everyone he was fine, he shooed him or her away. Lucina reminded the red eyed angel to come to her if anything is bothering him and to not worry Pit or Palutena. While she got the memo, Lucas didn't.

"I'm really sorry Dark Pit!" Lucas cried still sobbing into the white sheet that Dark Pit was lying under. "I didn't think my powers would actually do that!"

"Well it did you brat. Just don't do it next time."

"B-But…"

Dark Pit gritted his teeth hearing the voice speak to him again.

 ** _You cannot trust him._**  The voice warned Dark Pit in an authoritative tone.  ** _If he dug any deeper into your mind, then he would have reached your soul and you would have been lost to the Black Abyss._**

Dark Pit had no idea what this feminine voice was talking about. What was the Black Abyss? How could mind reading send you to the point of no return? Pittoo wanted to make a Shadow Realm joke, but this was highly inappropriate.

**_You should pick and choose your allies carefully. One who wants to destroy your state of mind should be classified under an enemy._ **

"Mind your own business…" Dark Pit growled. He said it out loud that it made it seem like he was speaking to Lucas who was still blabbering away.

"W-What?"

"Oh great…" Dark Pit grumbled as he felt throbbing in his skull return seeing big tears threatening to drop down Lucas' face and create a puddle in his lap. "Look Lucas, right now…I want to be alone. You can ask me anything you want when I'm in a better mood."

"But you were out of it for a while…"

"And I'll make it up to you if you will stop your crying!"

Lucas should be the one who should be making it up to Dark Pit. Instead he gave a cute smile causing more sighing to escape the dark angel's lips.

"Yay! We can go to Hot Topic and buy those friendship bracelets!"

Immediately Dark Pit shot his head back with a disgusted look on his face.

"Excuse me?! Where do you want us to shop?"

"Hot Topic. Why? We can bring Lucina, Shadow, Mewtwo and…"

"Oh hell no…"

"…You want just the two of us then?"

"No! That's the one place I will not be caught shopping in especially with a loser like you!" The dark angel snapped. "That place is for emos and for people who don't care that the artwork on shirts are stolen! You're going to drag my dead body covered in weeaboo crap before you see me in that store!"

Oh the amount of projection in those words. Like Dark Pit would tell anyone that he did shop at Hot Topic, but only if he was certain someone other than Lucina wouldn't find out. He only went there for the easy to fit into shirts with cool bands and anime designs. He never went over the top…and yet he could not imagine someone like Lucas in that store…but…

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

He was going to cry again. The dark angel covered his face with his hands waiting for the bawling of a child to ring into his ears. He sighed in relief seeing Lucas run out of the infirmary in shame.

"Thank god, he's gone."

That was something an angel shouldn't be saying when a child flees with tears in his or her eyes. Pittoo didn't care about the angel code of conduct at the moment. He just needed to rest. If he took a long nap, maybe that voice in his head would go away. Her voice was subsiding at the very least now that it was just him in the room. He could just rest his head against the pillow and stare at the ceiling until his eyes became heavy. However, he wasn't going to fall asleep that easily and it was all because something came to mind as he stared at the nearby window.

Dr. Mario would end up telling Pit and Palutena when he came back about what happened. Dark Pit hated their overprotectiveness. He was the most responsible of the trio and yet they treated him like a baby. He should be out there fighting by Pit's side…not resting in the infirmary bed because Lucas wanted to be a real jerk for once.

 ** _They have a very good reason for protecting you._** The voice suddenly spoke up again.  ** _Remember, you are the vessel of Eve. You must be protected at all costs._**

"Uhh…why do you tell me this all the time? Stop engraving it into my mind! Those nuns already tell me that every time I attend that stupid church!"

 ** _Priestesses._**  The voice corrected in a rather sarcastic quirk. _ **If you know this, then please stop showing any animalistic traits to others.**_ ** _You are good friends with this Lucina girl and Reyn boy. However, your sexual desire for them will not benefit you in the end._**

Dark Pit tuned out the voice after that. His cheeks were red and full of the lust that the voice was speaking about. Those two were great companions to hang out with when Pit wasn't around…and that was recent. At the beginning of Smash, he and Pit hung out a lot despite the dark angel complaining. Now that Pit actually did his angel duties and missing out on Smash due to them, he found himself yearning for the adventures that the light angel had. Lucina and Reyn could only do so much with entertaining him…and maybe the voice interpreted his feelings of loneliness with the desire of their love.

The black angel only sat up due to hearing a tap at the window. He glared in the direction seeing a purple feather fall from the sky.

"Trying to hide from me Kaguju? That's not going to happen! Show your ugly face!"

"Aww…you don't have to be hostile to me, Pittooey. I already have your brother furious with me."

"…What do you want?"

Dark Pit didn't like Kaguju. He probably got these emotions from Pit. Kaguju didn't make himself a likable angel anyway.

He was a tall, beautiful man with curly purple hair and purple eyes to match. His lavender tunic screamed sophistication and compared to the other royal bodyguards, he looked ready to go to ballroom dance instead of battle. He had some odd design choices on his tunic such as the grape vine and the shiny gold lines that were on the edges of the lavender tunic. The smile he gave always seemed to be one he gave when looking down on others. The few he showed a genuine smile to included Palutena, the married angel woman that he had a crush on Sales and a few of the royal bodyguard members specifically Himeno, Pepper and surprisingly Ginger. But to Dark Pit…he felt like Kaguju didn't see him as an angel much less an equal…

"Want me to get straight to the point instead of having some idle chitchat. Fine by me. As the leader of the Messenger Division, I have come to tell you that while Captain Tip and Palutena are fighting with Hermes over all of those rare treasures being stolen from the Gods…the one who actually stole those items has made her way toward the Underworld or is at least hovering above it."

Dark Pit was interested now realizing that he might be given a mission. "Your point?"

"Here is your chance to prove your worth to the angels, kid." Kaguju answered him firmly. "You catch the Great Pirate Captain Liliana and retrieve everyone's belongings, I'm sure you'll finally be recognized by the angels."

It really hurt. Dark Pit had told everyone he could care less what the other angels thought of him. He was his own person and it was there loss if they couldn't see that.

However, Pit had to remind him constantly the world doesn't work like that. It was something cynical for the usually optimistic angel captain to say but it was words Dark Pit needed to hear. No matter what he did, he was insulted either behind his back or to his face about his clone status. He would be ignored, rejected and treated like a sub-human. The fact he got the demon division didn't help because it justified their treatment. He associated himself with the Underworld (even if someone needed to take the job that was apparently so crappy that no other angel would do) so he must be evil. He looks like a fallen angel so he must be sinful…and yet…this voice in his head constantly reminded him of his purity the other angels could not see and expected him to remain chastity.

"If not for the angels, you can do it for Captain Tip. He'll stop nagging you of your bad reputation."

"Don't provoke me. I was going to do it anyway."

Kaguju smirked knowing he won Dark Pit over. The dark angel shook his head in annoyance seeing that Kaguju thought that his words were the reason.

"Don't think it was you that convinced me. I don't want to be in bed all day and I'm looking for a challenge."

"Right. I got you. If you're ready, I will tell Viridi about the plan so you can head out immediately."

"What?! Why her?"

"You can't fly. Remember?"

Dark Pit wanted to say something but chose to remain silent. This voice that has been speaking to him had granted him the ability to fly on his own. He was so happy that he could fly without the need of the Power of Flight that he would have told Pit about this miracle and it was exchanged for maintaining his virginity. However, he realized that this might lead to Palutena keeping a close eye on him and eventually treat him differently as a result. Pit might have kept his distance as well, so he might as well hide the fact he could fly on his own rather than tell anyone.

"Yeah…I know…don't remind me."

"Good. You know I'm capable of giving you the Power of Flight too but…"

"You're not a God, so stop acting like one."

Kaguju only snickered at a comment like that causing the black angel to snarl in his face like a threatened animal.

"Okay, I'll stop, but I will go and get Viridi. She's just as restless as you. Her precious palm was stolen from her, so she's itching for a fight."

That was good information to know. The Goddess of Nature might be on the moody side during the mission. The purple angel continued to laugh as he decided to fly out through the window instead of using the normal method of leaving. This was for the better because Lucas would have been caught hiding behind the door after wiping his tears away. Hearing about the mission confused the blond because he recalled Dr. Mario telling Dark Pit to take a break for the rest of the day. If he leaves now, he would get in trouble not by the doctor but by Pit and Palutena.

 _I can help him._  Lucas thought to himself as he made the resolve to assist Dark Pit from the shadows.  _I have to make it up to Dark Pit somehow. How can I help though from a distance? Maybe…I can ask Rosalina. She can help. She has been kind to me since I returned from my home world. Maybe she'll have some sort of spell that can allow me to assist Dark Pit._

Lucas hoped that he wouldn't make things go sour for the dark angel, but fate wasn't shining on the psychic boy so chances are things wouldn't go well…

* * *

 

Dark Pit would have preferred asking for Kaguju to be the one who gave him the Power of Flight in the end. The minute the purple angel told Viridi about the plan was the minute Viridi teleported herself and Dark Pit away from Smash Brothers Mansion. She has done this to the dark angel before in the past when she would take Dark Pit with her and attempt to persuade him to join the Forces of Nature. Dark Pit rejected her every time even with the promise of being given the Power of Flight. Not only was Dark Pit aware that Palutena was capable of granting the Power of Flight to more than one angel but there were ways around the five minute loophole. Because Dark Pit could already fly thanks to the voice granting him powerful magic, using the Power of Flight was risky. Viridi wasn't the type to keep secrets, so he needed to be careful when the mission started.

Viridi wasn't as nice as Palutena when it came to showing him the door. She gave him a variety of weapons to choose from, power-ups to use and made sure he was healed up before pushing him out without him being able to protest. Dark Pit would have preferred his staff in this mission but seeing as how he was dealing with a pirate captain, being stuck with the Silver Bow wasn't a bad thing. The power ups were to be desired though.

He was pushed outside into the Galactic Sea. Dark Pit was always confused how space was below the heavens. He was certain Pit said space was above the heavens, but given how the Golden Land was the center of the universe, it might only apply to the Classic Realm that Palutena ruled for the most part. Everything that Rosalina watched over would be part of the Galactic Sea and that meant that Space Pirates and space krakens would float around the area. Viridi would snark how the Underworld army still flew around in space to give them trouble, but it wasn't something that Dark Pit should be concerned about.

"Just focus on looking for this huge ghost ship with angel statue below the head."

Dark Pit was already lost when the "ghost" part was brought up.

"I thought we were dealing with a pirate. Not a ghost."

"The Great Captain is a ghost pirate."

"Come again?"

Viridi's butler, Arlon coughed slightly at how both Kaguju and Viridi left out an important detail about their target.

"Captain Liliana is part of the undead." Arlon explained as a matter of fact statement. "She was notorious for laying waste to ships on the Continent in her world. She met her end due to an unfortunate encounter with the kraken. She was brought back by the Swamp Witch to help destroy the continent. However, seeing as how the Swamp Witch is no more, Liliana is free to do whatever she pleases. In this scenario, she would steal from the Gods underneath our noses now that her ghost ship is no longer bound to just her world."

"Gee, would have been nice if you guys explained that sooner." Dark Pit complained after the long explanation. "So not only am I fighting a strong pirate captain, but she's a ghost too. Is she identical to Pit's girlfriend?"

"Pit has a girlfriend?" Viridi asked as she laughed harder than needed. "That's a good one!"

"But…it's true…" Dark Pit murmured. "Her name is Airi…and she's a wraith. Aren't they working for the same person?"

Viridi simply hand waved the statement refusing to believe that Pit actually scored with a girl. Arlon however decided to continue responding to Dark Pit's questions.

"Ms. Airi is the Fiery Temptress, correct?"

"I should be asking you the questions…but she did call herself that."

"Then the answer is yes. Both Ms. Airi and Captain Liliana both work under the Swamp Witch. Since the Swamp Witch has ceased to exist, the two are free to do whatever they want."

Dark Pit recalled that Airi's goal was to revive the Swamp Witch even if she was no longer bound to her. Liliana so far seemed to be a rogue who wasted no time going back to her pirate ways after her master was killed.

"So my goal is find a phantom in the middle of space and bring back what belongs to the Gods?" Dark Pit asked making sure he heard them right this time.

"Yep. As my servant, it shouldn't be too difficult since you are Pit's twin. Pit could probably do this no sweat, but he's too busy being an idiot and fighting with the Celestial Pirates. It will never go well."

"I am not your servant…" Dark Pit murmured. "I only serve…"

"Yeah, I know. You serve Palutena because she provides you with everything I could. Remember, anything Palutena can do, I do better."

Dark Pit wasn't so sure of that. Palutena may have been secretive and adamant but Viridi was bratty and inexperienced. Dark Pit understood why Pit always felt safe under the Goddess of Light despite Palutena's quirks. With Viridi, while he can imagine more chaos and freedom working under her, he never felt safe around the little Goddess. Like, he felt like if something that Viridi had no knowledge of were to attack him, he would pay for it dearly.

While he was lost in thought, cannonballs were suddenly fired his way forcing him to float above them. This caught him off guard because he thought that he was well hidden in the vast galaxy.

"What was that?!"

"It appears that the Great Captain has taken notice of you." Arlon explained. "Either that or she is just firing her cannonballs randomly."

"What a waste!" Viridi stated before hearing the laughter of the Great Captain. She groaned hearing a laugh similar to her mother's.

"PIRATE AESTHETIC NUMBER SIX (bis): AGAINST AN ENEMY YOU DON'T KNOW WELL, FIRE THE CANNON FOR THE TIME BEING!" The captain's voice could be heard screaming to her men.

"How nice of her to greet me like that…" Dark Pit groaned. "Viridi, please tell me you already have a path for me to land. I don't want to get shot down into the Underworld."

"Of course I have a plan!" Viridi exclaimed. "I am always three steps ahead!"

"I doubt that…"

"You doubt me?"

The replica chose not to speak this time as he allowed Viridi to guide his flight. Dark Pit wanted to land on the deck, but Viridi felt like he needed to do some loops around the ship first before he could land. In Dark Pit's mind he felt like this was a waste of time. They weren't playing Kid Icarus Uprising so she didn't need to prolong his landing.

"So what brings you to these parts?" Liliana could be heard asking. "I'm just a pirate girl who has yet to steal anything."

"Don't lie! I know you stole from mom and the other Gods!" Viridi yelled. "I'm going to get it back!"

"Oh…it's the brat…" Liliana murmured with a sigh. "And she sends an odd angel too. Little girl, there's nothing to see here."

"I'm not some stupid kid! I know you have those items! Mom won't stop bitching about how you took her girdle!"

"So you want brownie points? That's cute."

Dark Pit wasn't too surprised that Viridi was jumping on this mission just to get her mother's love and attention. The Goddess of Nature seemed to be that type of little girl who wanted to impress her mother so much, but the Goddess of Love wasn't a nice person, so even if Viridi were to complete the mission, Pittoo felt like she wouldn't be praised. Ironically they were both in the same boat as a result with desiring the approval of others.

"Oh, you think I'm cute? I'll make you eat those words when I make your ugly face cry!"

Liliana just laughed at the insult before ordering her men to order shoot even more cannonballs at Dark Pit. Pittoo at this point had taken control of his own flight just to see what was on the deck and was surprised that the crew were skeletons. Yes, Liliana was undead but he didn't think skeletons were capable of such movement.

"Huh, skeletons?"

"Oh, kid. You seem surprised. I should tell my crew that if you're going to land to have a grand old time with you. You look like a poor, naïve soul dragged on a leash by a selfish little girl."

"Excuse you! This angel does not take orders from other Gods!" Dark Pit argued feeling his cheeks turn red at being compared to Pit. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Oh dear. This could only end well." Arlon snarked seeing Dark Pit land on the deck on his own without Viridi's approval due to the Goddess of Nature being too frustrated with Liliana already to notice that Dark Pit had turned off the Power of Flight to do his own thing. Arlon would never bring this up unless the Goddess of Nature asked, but seeing how she lost her temper already, chances are that she wouldn't.

"Dammit! Pittoo, deal with those skeletons and head toward the captain's cabin! Liliana is giving orders from there!"

"Don't call me that name!" Dark Pit snapped before getting ready to plow through the skeletons that were making their way toward the deck. "You picked the wrong angel to insult. When I'm done, you all will be nothing but bones!"

* * *

While Viridi was distracted with guiding Dark Pit to the Great Pirate, Rosalina had dropped in the hold of the pirate ship. Lucas hated how his starting point was the prison cell. The sandy blonde explained that the reason why Lucas was placed here was due to all the attention being diverted to the dark angel. If Lucas started at the hold and worked his way to the captain's cabin where Liliana probably was then he would be able to help Dark Pit out.

Lucas has been very good at sneaking around. He never gave himself that much credit in the past, but this would help him now. There was only one skeleton guard that was distracted by the rum in front of him. The skeleton had no way of gulping down the rum without it flowing through his skeletal body and kept shaking as a result of the inability to drink. Having his stick ready, Lucas easily broke the skeleton apart and stole his hat and black overcoat and put it on. Now Lucas would fool no one seeing as how he was the only human on board with a crew full of skeletons but Liliana's crew wasn't that bright seeing as how Lucas was able to leave the hold and no one batted an eye. Lucas could hear Rosalina murmuring about the incompetence of the undead.

As a result of the disguise, Lucas avoided fighting anything on the ship. Liliana's voice could be heard in the captain's room telling them to get rid of "the crow" that made his way on the deck. Lucas could have easily assisted Dark Pit, but decided that he wanted to get the drop on Liliana so she couldn't order her crew members on what to do.

By traveling below the deck, the psychic boy made his way through the ship while all the skeletons were going in the opposite direction up the stairs to where Dark Pit was fighting them. Lucas only had a problem with a few of the skeletons that only grabbed him because he was going in the wrong direction. Lucas had to shake them off and break them with his stick. Again, none of the other skeletons noticed that there was a living being amongst them and let Lucas easily get to the captain's cabin where Liliana was giving orders.

Lucas wasn't the type to be interested in a person's physical appearance, but for someone who was part of the undead army, Liliana wasn't terrible looking. In fact, she was very attractive.

The Great Pirate had medium length light pink hair and hot pink eyes. While the thing that stood out the most for Liliana was the black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side, she had a short red undershirt that went under her long black overcoat also with pink frills. It would be easier to call Liliana the frilly pirate just from her sexy appearance alone, but Lucas wasn't one to judge.

Liliana had her back turned so she didn't see that it was not a crewmember that entered the captain's cabin.

"What are you doing here? I ordered you to deal with the nuisance on deck!"

Lucas shrieked at the tone she was using. That was a red flag for Liliana seeing as how none of the skeletons could actually talk…or they could talk and Liliana was capable of understanding them.

"Normally I would ask a stubborn member like you to wash my back, but now is not the time for that. I made off with the best treasure imaginable and I refuse to let my guard down."

And yet, Liliana had her back turned to Lucas making things easier for the blond. Looking around the room, Lucas noticed that the box where all the stolen goods were specifically in her room. They were so important that Liliana wouldn't let her skeleton crew watch it. Her attention was to the box too seeing as how she went over to it and opened it.

"Seriously, I should thank Hermes for allowing me to make off with the booty, but if an angel is already on my back…" She opened the box and smirked at the many items that she stole from the Greek Gods. "Zeus' thunderbolt…Poseidon's trident, Dyntos' hammer, Ceres' magic girdle, Apollo and Artemis' bow, Persephone's key chain and even Palutena's shield. I almost took something from all the Gods, but I better leave with what I have then play the game of risk." She paused when she said that but repeated a saying to herself to reassure herself that she was going to be okay. "Pirate Aesthetic number nine: Fear is the first step toward defeat. But…I'm not running away in terror…I'm being smart and choosing my battles…"

That actually explained why Palutena refused to participate in any Smash battles as of late. If Palutena's shield she used in battle was stolen from her, she wouldn't want to look the fool in front of the Smashers. Seeing how many of the Gods got screwed over, it would be best to tell her to surrender now or face the terrible consequences of a thief.

Gulping, Lucas slowly crept up behind her. In the back of his mind, Lucas knew that he might get hurt doing this, but he wanted to give Liliana the easy way out. Dark Pit from what the psychic boy saw would take her down so Pit wouldn't have to. His reputation was on the line, so he wouldn't see any other viewpoint but his own. Liliana still didn't turn around when she felt Lucas place a hand on her back. He intended to put her to sleep seeing as her guard was down but…

"KNOCK KNOCK! AN ANGEL IS KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR!"

Dark Pit kicked the door to the captain's room in and immediately Liliana turned around to see that the person touching her was a small boy and not some perverted skeleton member of her crew. Her attention was to Dark Pit though who had the purple arrow pointed to her. He stopped seeing Lucas in between the two.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"D-Dark Pit…I…"

"Huh?! You two know each other? I had a stowaway?! Why is my crew incompetent not warning me that there was a human onboard?!"

Lucas immediately jumped away when Liliana took out her rapier and attempted to grab the psychic boy. Lucas would not be used in a hostage in this situation and it was better for the blond to roll over to the dark angel than be used against him.

"Dark Pit…I…"

"We'll talk later. My mission is more important than you showing your stupid self here."

That really hurt. Lucas wanted to help Dark Pit, but…

"Kid, you have a lot of guts coming in here and trying to take my treasure."

"That's not your treasure!" Dark Pit corrected. "And for your information, I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as Pit!"

Liliana raised an eyebrow not convinced. "Oh? I haven't seen or heard of you before."

"I am Dark Pit! Servant to no other but myself!" Dark Pit shouted casually ignoring Viridi mocking him in the background. "I'll make things quick! Just give back the stupid items that belong to the stupid Gods! You're going to be in a world of hell if Pit is the one that takes you back and not me!"

The pink haired pirate captain was not convinced by Pittoo's words. "Oh? Why would I give it back when I need some of the powers to turn my crew back to their original state? It's boring just having spooky, scary skeletons to command."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he was ready to fight her one on one. She however noticed his weapon and held her hand out.

"Pirate Aesthetic number one: You must care for the elderly."

"What…"

"If what you say is true, then I can't possibly fight you. However…" She smirked looking toward Lucas and then back at the dark angel. "Pirate Aesthetic number eighteen: Formidable opponents merit exhaustive research."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just shut up and fight me so we can finish up quickly."

Liliana looked toward the window and then back at Dark Pit.

"You have a lot of guts to fight me. I give you that, but you don't even have a sword. You're not worth my time, so if you will excuse me…I'll be making my leave."

"W-What?"

There were still skeletons that were behind Dark Pit. Viridi's warning came a little too late when one of the skeletons tried to stab the dark angel in the back. Lucas' reactions were faster being able to shoot PK Fire at the skeleton effectively burning the undead pirate to the ground immediately. The small distraction was all Liliana needed to take the treasure chest full of the God items in one hand and make her escape out the window. Any other captain would have considered that suicide given she was jumping into outer space. Liliana was already dead though, so it wouldn't mean much. Her ship was hovering over one of the many Netherworld locations anyway, so she could easily leave.

"She's getting away!" Viridi shouted. "After her!"

Dark Pit had to shake off the fact he could have died if it weren't for Lucas. He cursed under his breath seeing that the Great Pirate made her escape. It seemed dishonorable to leave the ship and the crew behind, but given it was a ghost ship, it disappearing immediately after Liliana left it meaning that Dark Pit and Lucas were going to go down into the Netherworld after her whether they liked it or not.

"Hey Viridi, why don't you actually soften the landing or teleport us down instead of shouting?" Dark Pit asked seeing that if they crash landed now, one or both of them would be seriously injured.

"You're an angel, Pittoo. You'll be fine."

"It's not me! It's Lucas dammit!"

"You have Aries Armor on you, correct?" Arlon could be heard speaking calmly despite the ghost ship going down at an alarming speed. "Use that and Pieces Heal. The damage should be reduced on you while you protect the boy."

So in the end, Dark Pit wasn't going to get that much help from the Goddess of Nature. If she were Palutena, he wouldn't have any injuries on him. He groaned as he grabbed onto Lucas and immediately used the power to create a shield.

"Lucas, hang on. We're going to have a rough landing."

"W-What?!" Lucas cried out as the ship started to rumble where standing up would guarantee you falling back down. Lucas didn't mean to hold onto the black angel too tightly to the point that he might as well be strangling him and screaming to boot when the ghost ship went down into the Netherworld. He was that scared that he might have actually got the two killed despite the fact that Rosalina would be watching over the two and making sure that they wouldn't die from something like falling into the atmosphere of the Netherworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 8280 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I see multiple people explaining why Roy wasn't at the beginning of Smash 4 by bringing up Eliwood. I like the idea of Roy taking care of his father since it is in character to put his family over the glory of Smash Brothers. I feel like I'll address this in the Marth centric story.
> 
> 2\. There will be a story explaining in detail why Dark Pit is the vessel of the Mother of the Universe Eve. I never gave her a distinct personality and decided that its better for her to be authoritative due to having memories of all timelines like Rosalina and not being impressed with how Dark Pit constantly loses his virginity to either Pit, Reyn or Lucina.
> 
> 3\. Dark Pit's issues of not being acknowledged by the other angels is a recurring themes whether its before Mecha Galaxy or afterwards. We already know he fails constantly so he's doomed to fail again.
> 
> 4\. Liliana is a character from Queen's Blade Rebellion. Like Melona, Airi and Menace (before she quit) she works under the Swamp Witch. Like Menace, she's not that interested in serving the Swamp Witch and more interested in continuing her role as a pirate. Liliana is noble half the time I should say. She has a soft spot for the elderly but not for children. She has a sense of honor and relies on the pirate aesthetics to live her life (which all are listed on the Wiki), but it won't stop her from finding loopholes in said aesthetics as you'll find out in the next chapter.
> 
> 5\. How exactly Liliana stole everything is up to interpretation. I play her role as being a great pirate and having the assistance of Hermes and the Celestial Pirates contribute to her success. Of course, stealing the memento of Hades that reminds him of Persephone is a huge mistake. Fortunately, we won't see his reaction to her keychain being stolen. A lot of the items are based on the weapons used in Greek mythology.
> 
> 6\. The Aries Armor and Pieces Heal are Zodiac items. Aries Armor reduces the damage done to you and protects you from status effects while Pieces Heal will restore the health that would have normally killed you.
> 
> 7\. Hot Topic Krew...everyone is in for a surprise the second chapter. If you think I'm making fun of it now...


	2. PK Fix

It wasn't so much as the power ups that saved the two Smashers but rather the voice that kept criticizing Dark Pit. She needed the black angel alive to maintain herself in the universe, so even if she felt like the other two Goddesses were not doing a good job protecting her vessel she at least needed to pick up the slack. Dark Pit felt barrier magic surrounding the two as they crash landed into one of the many Netherworld swamps. This fortunately wasn't the same Swamp Lands as the one from Liliana's world. That would have given her the home field advantage. A swampland still gave Liliana an advantage.

"Hey, Pittoo! You still alive?" Viridi's voice could be heard causing the dark angel to groan at how obnoxious her voice sounded. "Of course you are! Just respond! Hey!"

"Shut up…Viridi…" Dark Pit growled as he tried to move from his position but flinched when he tried to move his wings. _Don't tell me I injured my wings…_

"Oww…"

Despite the crash landing, Lucas was still in good condition. Someone in heaven probably protected the blond. Dark Pit wished he had someone like that, but as an angel they needed to protect themselves. The voice only made sure that he didn't die, but if his wings were in bad condition, he would be aching when he was forced to fight Liliana.

Dark Pit was quick to get up and push Lucas off of him before Lucas could register where the two were.

"Good to see that you two are still kicking. I'm still wondering how Lucas even got on the ghost ship to begin with."

Lucas could hear Viridi wide and clear and explained to her that he had Rosalina assist him in getting the psychic boy on the ship. He wanted to help Dark Pit with the mission after all to make up for sending him to the infirmary.

"So Rosalina is here too…" Viridi grumbled. "Why are you trying to steal my glory?"

"I am not." Rosalina spoke finally. "I am here to make sure things do not take a turn for the worse."

"Rosalina…can you explain how Lucas is supposed to make things better?" Dark Pit asked rather agitated how the Goddess of Space was going to watch him every move probably by Palutena's request. "He has already given me more problems than helping them with said problems."

"Sorry…" Lucas apologized. "I just wanted to help…I can pinpoint where Liliana is with-"

"No more mind reading! I ain't going to have an attack here because you messed up again!"

"Eep…"

"Viridi, please tell me you can pinpoint that stupid ghost pirate and the treasure."

"Of course! This is one of the basic powers that a Goddess should have!" The Goddess of Nature exclaimed. "From where you are, you should be heading south. I sense the powers of the God treasures from there!"

"But not so much Captain Liliana." Rosalina added. "You must keep your wits up. Just because the power of the God items are prevalent doesn't mean that Captain Liliana is in the same location. She could very much use the items as a trap. Also…" She frowned as she scanned the area. "It seems after a certain extent here, there will be a barrier preventing communication. You two need to prepare yourself for it."

"Hah! A barrier that can block out a Goddess' signal? Please! I eat those shields for breakfast!"

Dark Pit believed Rosalina and told her he would be cautious in the swamp area. He started walking in the direction stated with Lucas quickly running behind him. Lucas wasn't use to people leaving him behind. Ness and Red were willing to wait for him, but Dark Pit didn't bother turning his head to see if the psychic boy was even following.

They needed to start a conversation to get bring down the tension. Lucas didn't need to read Dark Pit's mind to know he was stressed out over the situation. If he weren't on the ship, Pittoo would have been able to capture Liliana on the first attempt. A minor setback was enough for him to get him flustered. The swamp area wasn't making anything better. The fumes coming from the water was nauseating and it was easy to have a misstep and land in the water instead of the small rocks that stuck up from the swamp.

Lucas observed Lived from the back. He was careful with how he hopped on the rock before stopping to check the surrounding area before continuing. The farther they went into the swamp region, the more the fog started to kick in. This was the barrier magic that Rosalina warned the two of. The minute the two stepped into the fog, Lucas could feel the communication break between him and the Queen of the Cosmos. This applied to losing contact with Viridi, but Dark Pit was glad he didn't have to hear her ear-splitting voice.

"Dark Pit…"

"…"

"Dark Pit…is there anything I can do?"

"Don't say a word."

"W-What?"

"You can't even do that." The dark angel grumbled as he stopped walking in the midst of the fog. "Honestly, why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!"

Lucas had bumped into Dark Pit's back at this point and nearly fell on the cold ground. The replica glared at the blond who stared back at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You haven't been that useful at all today! First you send me to the infirmary and then I lose my target because you're caught in the crossfire! I work alone!"

"B-But…"

"Why are you so obsessed with helping me out? The only one who is that persistent in trying to impress me is Pitstain!"

"I want…to be friends."

This was actually rather surprising and amusing to the black angel. A small chuckle escaped his lips before slamming the reality down.

"Look, Lucas...I don't play that game. I don't believe that you can nearly kill me and make up for it and then we're suddenly friends! We're not going to run in a field of sunflowers holding hands! It doesn't work like that!"

"Why would I want that?! I see you shutting yourself from everyone when Reyn can't come to the mansion or Lucina has other things to do!" The blond exclaimed again catching Pittoo off guard. "I can't read your mind…but I can tell that you're just as lonely as me…"

"You?! You have Ness and Red! Don't tell me I'm lonely when I have Lucina and Reyn!"

"But we're both the younger twin so…"

Dark Pit growled as he proceeded to walk farther into the swamp again. This conversation was not going well at all. Lucas was referring to how lonely he was whenever Pit had to go on missions and told him he can't hang out. Lucas might have heard recently of the white angel intending to hang out with him the entire day, but because of what occurred with the Gods and Goddesses, he had to leave. Pit chose his duty over his younger twin and it was why the black angel was moping. Lucina and Reyn noticed and that's why they made it his or her goal to make him happy…but no one else noticed how upset he was.

"We're wasting time staying here and talking."

Lucas stood up immediately. "Wait! I can pinpoint where we are without Viridi!"

"And I told you I don't need you messing up and putting me in a coma! I already spent three years of my life in a comatose state, and I don't need you doing it with no way of getting back to Pit!"

The blond was really hurt by his words. How could he convince Dark Pit that he could be useful to him?

It would have been best to use his powers at that point to realize that yes the target was nearby and yes that they were surrounded by Liliana's skeleton crew. Because they were skeletons they could rise from the ashes and continue the assault that they were doing on the ghost ship.

If Dark Pit didn't have his guard down, he would have noticed something was up. He nearly walked into one the skeleton member's dagger that was pointed at his head and immediately pulled back shrieking at the sudden attack.

"What the?!"

"An attack?" Lucas wondered out loud. "PK FIRE!"

The skeleton in front of Dark Pit burned to the ground, but five more followed afterward. Dark Pit had no idea that Lucas could use PK Flash instead of PK Freeze that he used in Smash against the skeletons. The bright light was faster outside of Smash so it was able to crumble the skeletons to dust. Pittoo was quick to move out of the way before taking out the Silver Bow in order to shoot a purple arrow through the neck of the skeletons.

Unfortunately, because the two were surrounded, there was little they could do against an army of skeletons. Lucas ended up being caught first because he wasn't fast enough to get away from them. He screamed as he tried to burn the skeletons that jumped him, but he could only burn a few before he was hoisted up in the air with a sharp object pointed toward his neck. If he tried another psychic attack then he would be finished.

Pittoo attempted to use the powers the voice gave him and fly out of the fog, but his wings were still injured from the crash landing. He floated low enough that it would be easy for the skeletons to grab at his feet. One skeleton was dumb (or smart) enough to remove his head and use it as a weapon to smack the dark angel down lower.

"Oww! Why are you using your head?" Dark Pit asked the pirate before he too found himself captured. "Dammit…I could really use Viridi's help right around now…"

Oh these skeletons were smart with disarming the black angel too. His Silver Bow was in their possession and they had no problem smashing it to bits. What made Dark Pit's weapon special was that he would be able to manifest it later due to it being part of the magic used to create him. There was no time now and he pretty much a sitting duck now. All he could do was curse at his misfortune as he and Lucas were lead deeper into the swamp where the Goddesses had no power.

* * *

Dark Pit was tempted to ask the voice for help the farther the skeleton crew lead him and Lucas toward wherever Liliana was hiding. If he wasn't so scared of how everyone would treat him if they found out that the voice gave Dark Pit the ability to fly away, he would have blown them all away with a gust instead of attempting to fly away in a state of panic. Instead, he had to keep his head down as he marched the beat with the skeletons. Lucas had a hard time keeping up with them due to having short legs. They ended up pushing him along every time he needed to stop to catch his breath.

The swamp area that Liliana was in was different from the one Liliana was use to. The place in her world was known for its red color and hot springs. Since the Swamp Lands was known for its hot springs, Liliana was rather disappointed that in this particular Netherworld, the swamp was dark purple as if the mucky water was filled with poison. She wouldn't know given that she was already dead. If she threw her captives in, she would be able to test the theory if it were poison or not. At the very least she didn't land in a swampy area filled with lava. Those places would destroy the undead rather easily.

There was an open area for her to lay out all of the weapons she had in the treasure and sort them out. She only had one chance to bring her skeleton army back from the dead so she needed the absolute concentration along with choosing the right item that could allow her to combine the Swamp Witch's spell with the God's power. Taking the gamble would have to wait as she turned around to see that the skeletons made quick work with capturing the two Smashers. She smirked seeing how pitiful the black angel looked without a weapon in his hand.

 _I won't have that much time to do this without any of the Gods finding me._  Liliana told herself as she went over to Dark Pit with her rapier in hand. "You got a lot of guts chasing me into my territory."

"Well, what if I told you that I let myself be captured so they can lead me to you? The Underworld is a big place…" Lived stated in a not so convincing tone.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Really? You let yourself be punched to the ground so you can see me? Don't make me laugh. I would throw you down just so you can taste my boot, but I'm feeling too generous at the moment. After all, what better way to reward you for chasing after me than to tell you that I know you're a little liar."

Dark Pit gave her the best Medusa glare possible, but it wasn't enough to scare the Great Pirate Captain.

"Remember what I said about pirate aesthetic number eighteen? Formidable opponents merit exhaustive research. I needed time alone to actually remember something an acquaintance of mine had told me about you that she got concerning that angel Pit."

"…Airi…" Dark Pit murmured cursing her name knowing she probably gave a lot of information to her allies and throwing Pit under the bus in the process.

"Yes. She told me specifically that you have only been around for three years, so while Pit may be reaching the 2500th year of his long life, you only have lived through three short years. In angel terms, 2500 may be an adult and in human terms that would make him part of the elderly, but your age is that of a child no matter how people look at it. Your physical appearance is only that of a thirteen year old so you can't use that excuse either for your fib."

Now Dark Pit wasn't making eye contact with her. Lucas was surprised to hear Dark Pit's actual age. No wonder he hated being referred to as a child. Liliana just laughed as she continued to rub salt on the wound.

"Three years old. How terrible must it be to be underage? No one can love you if they found out. They would all be considered pedophiles.  ** _Even that human boy next to you would be considered a pedophile._** "

"Shut up…leave him out of this…" Dark Pit said in almost a whisper. He didn't want to think what would happen if Reyn or Lucina found out his age. He almost had this nagging feeling that Reyn would act completely different around him and couldn't bear losing a friend.

"I might consider it but that depends on how much I want to punish you. Right now, I'm going to turn my crew back into their original human form. From there, we will decide on how we will punish you for your insolence."

Once she was done insulting the angel that was supposed to be hunting her down, she turned around to focus on the spell that would revive her undead army. She wasn't much of a magic user but Airi had given her some ideas on how the Swamp Witch made it possible being the strongest and closest maid to the Swamp Witch. To be on the safe side, she would use a little bit of energy from all of the God items and then direct it toward her squad.

No spell chant was actually needed to do this. The Swamp Witch did it easily in a few seconds. It took Liliana a few minutes due to her body not holding as much magic as her master. Her body glowed a combination of black, purple and pink colors as a huge magic circle with the symbol of the Swamp Witch symbol (a black spider with a scorpion tail) appeared underneath her. The spider figure would shoot out from out of the ground and launch itself toward the skeleton troops. The two Smashers had to shield their eyes to avoid the light from shining on them. The skeletons clattered from the light hitting them directly but soon voices of men could be heard screeching or cheering as they started to come back to life as humans.

Dark Pit had a bad feeling about the skeleton army once they returned to their human selves. They were your stereotype pirates with the somewhat bulky built and terrible odor. Now that they were human, they could talk and stretch again without a care in the world.

"Ahh! It feels good to have flesh again!"

"We can actually talk normally again!"

"Boys, boys!" Liliana interrupted her crew who were just getting use to their newfound bodies again. "I know you're happy that I brought you back, but I need you guys to help me with my punishment game." She smirked when she said this seeing how her crew who were gripping on Dark Pit's arm had a thirsty look on their faces. "As skeletons you were shaking. Look at your boners now though?"

Lived flinched at the pun. He refused to look at the men that were keeping him in place and making weird animalistic huffs.

"Why does this boy have the scent of a woman?" One of the men asked suddenly pulling him close to where Dark Pit could feel the obvious erection in the man's pants rubbing up against him. "It makes me want to confirm something about him."

"W-W-What?! I'm not a woman!" Dark Pit protested immediately. "G-Get your hands off me, you pervert!"

Liliana seemed reluctant just a little having her men have their way with the black angel, but at the moment, she couldn't think of a better way to teach him a lesson. From the info that Airi told her, she knew that Dark Pit was just as precious to Pit as the Goddess of Light was. Attempting to murder him might not end well for her, so she decided that this would be better especially with how her crew was all about having fun with their captives in the loose sense of the word.

"Hey little boy, don't be like that. We're capable of being gentle."

"If you are a boy. You smell like a full grown woman."

Dark Pit shook his head in disgust as he felt himself being forced on his knees. It wouldn't be long until the other men started to circle him. His face paled as he tried his best to hide his blush.

_Hey, voice! I could use your help now!_

There was no response from the voice after her constant nagging about him attempting to lose his virginity. Did the block effect the communication with the voice too or did she just give up on him entirely?

_H-Hey…this isn't funny. I don't want to…_

The smell was becoming intoxicating the more the pirates circled around him. He closed his eyes fearing that they may have pulled their pants down in front of him.

Instead, he was confused why nothing was rubbed against his face. He didn't dare open his eyes fearing that they were waiting for him to see what they intended to do to them. He only heard screaming and confused shouting from Liliana.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Rosalina questioned with worry in her tone. "You're not in a position to do that!"

Lucas didn't respond. Dark Pit slightly opened his right eye to see what the blond was doing. Lucas didn't take anyone's advice in not using his PSI abilities. He was leaving himself wide open to being impaled in the chest while he was mass mind reading all the skeletons. He was showing off more of his abilities than just read the minds of multiple people, but he was going to make things bloody. Since the crew still needed a few more minutes to fully turn back into humans, Lucas could still go beyond his abilities and grab at their bones. In the back of the psychic boy's mind, as long as Ness doesn't see him pull of a skill like this, he would be fine.

Dark Pit felt the pirates being forced off him forcing him to open his eyes to see what was going on. He gasped seeing Lucas levitate the crew that was yelling at him to put them down. Lucas' eyes were glowing as if he had the Smash Ball in his possession.

Immediately screams of mercy were heard from the pirates. The small details from the bones trying to be yanked at their skin and blood pouring down from their eyes and mouth was apparent. Dark Pit shut his eyes quickly seeing what Lucas wanted to do.

"I won't…let you…hurt my friend!"

Liliana's eyes widened in horror when she saw the bloody rainfall rain down on her, Dark Pit and the God items that she just used. In that moment, she could have killed Lucas when he unleashed a powerful PSI shockwave that eliminated her hard work. She was paralyzed in fear that the boy she casually dismissed was capable of such magic. It must have been the big head or how submissive he was when handling Dark Pit's insults…regardless she had the rapier ready seeing Dark Pit recover rather quickly to the blood rain around him.

"You're going to get it now!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Biting her tongue, she stepped back toward where the God items were.

"Like I would duel you for these items when you are unarmed. You did not have a sword the last time either."

The attack Lucas did another thing. Rosalina barely managed to communicate with the two Smashers the first time she spoke to the blond. Lucas' psychic powers broke the barrier with that shockwave allowing for both of the Goddesses to communicate with the Smashers.

"Pittoo, take this sword!" Viridi shouted as she dropped a glowing green blade next to him. "It's perfect against the undead!"

"…You could have given me Palutena's Blade or the Crusader Blade. Those two blades are more effective." Dark Pit snarked while taking the blade into his hand and pointing it toward Liliana.

"Well excuse me that I don't have access to holy weapons! This is good enough!"

Liliana laughed as she stated another pirate aesthetic. "Pirate Aesthetic number twenty-one: Don't miss the golden opportunity to defeat the opponent. I can't really make a clean getaway unless I get rid of you. Now that you have a sword, we can have a real duel. Hopefully you know how to use the sword."

"You would be surprised at all the tricks I can do with a sword."

Like Pit, Dark Pit was the type to experiment with different weapons. In Smash, he had to settle with the same weapons that Pit decided to use and only using his favorite for the Final Smash. If he had a saying, he would combine the blade with offensive orbitars and the Dark Pit staff to do massive damage. The Optical Blade worked like the beam sword (except it was green) where it was possible to extend the blade while shooting powerful beams from the tip of it when dashing.

Liliana was the first to attack forcing the dark angel to block the minute her rapier clashed with his blade. The impact nearly forced him back but he managed to hold his ground. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Liliana had a crossbow to her side ready to pull out if she was desperate to get the upper hand. This was where Dark Pit aimed first with the sword slicing off the portion of her overcoat to make sure the item fell out of reach. The pink haired pirate failed to notice as she charged at him with rapid strikes.

"You can't expect to entertain me when you're on the defense." The pirate captain taunted as she tried to get a good stab in but failed with Dark Pit's quick reaction time.

"The best defense can be the best offense." Dark Pit reminded her before jumping back and shooting a laser from the tip of his sword. Liliana was equally fast in avoiding the fire. "Lucas, I'll handle it from here! Just stay out of harms way!"

"O-Okay…"

Lucas didn't have much of a choice either way. He was exhausted from overexerting himself and needed to sit back and let Dark Pit finish up what he started.

Liliana had attempted to force Dark Pit into the water. If he so much as touched it, he could have very well been poisoned. He could feel his body failing him when just a little bit of the purple water splashed on his skin. This forced him to be careful when he jumped back to shoot. This was equally affected as facing her in close combat. Liliana was proving herself to be the Great Pirate Captain. The weapon he had just gave him the edge over her.

Liliana would be able to hover over the poison swamp where Dark Pit wouldn't be able to hit her. He could shoot at her, but she started deflecting the energy balls back at him like they were playing tennis. The pink haired captain wasn't giving Dark Pit an opening especially with how she was biding a little bit of time to bring her men back from the dead as skeletons again.

"Face me one on one instead of sending your army against me!"

She just laughed at the request and ordered the half complete skeletons to go after her target. So much for honor unless she was desperate to get the upper hand…

The dark angel made quick work of the skeletons. With one large swing from the Optical Blade extending its length, he knocked the bones back into the poison water. He must have caused some sort of disturbance as the ground began to shake. Pittoo chose to ignore the earth tremors and charged toward Liliana for a dash attack. She left herself open and took a direct hit to her side. Given the power of the sword, a few more and she would be down for the count.

"And this is why there is no need to play by the rules when you have a sword that can kill the undead."

"I didn't ask for this one."

"You accepted it just the same."

As the two got stuck clashing their swords in the midst of the water around them suddenly rising, a head of a large sea creature popped its head out of the water to see what was disturbing the peace. This did not go unnoticed by Lucas or the Goddesses.

"Lucas, you need to get the kraken under your control." Rosalina began. "If Captain Liliana finds a way to control the kraken, you two will lose."

"Huh? Oh…okay…" Lucas mumbled obeying the Goddess of Space without a second thought.

Moving away from the battle, he went over to the bubbles where the kraken was peaking its ugly head out and glaring at the angel and undead pirate. Whoever the loser was would suffer the tentacle damage unless Lucas was in control.

"Why are krakens even in this part of the Netherworld?" Viridi asked her butler who seemed to know something she didn't.

"Oh yes. Did you not know that Prism has a bad habit of leaving baby krakens alone throughout the universe? He lets them grow to be monstrous and dangerous."

"They destroy the natural habitat." Rosalina added. "They are also an invading species. Anything from the Golden Land is considered that. We just need to make sure that this kraken is under our control, so nothing disastrous will strike in the future."

"Rosalina, you make it seem like something happened in the past."

"…Perhaps…and I would rather not repeat it again. Absolutely disgusting."

Lucas extended his hand out toward the kraken causing it to go under the water instead of try and attack the blond. Lucas had this power that allowed him to communicate well with animals. Krakens were under this category too. It wouldn't be hard to tame the kraken.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. You…might have saw what I did but I did it to save a friend."

When he said that, Dark Pit and Liliana clashed weapons again causing a mini explosion that you would see in a show like Bleach. Lucas blinked seeing the kraken's head going back under to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

"Please help me. You do not need to help me fight. I only ask you to restrain Dark Pit's opponent whether he wins or not. This mission is really important to my friend. You see…I made thins difficult for Dark Pit and I want to make it up to him. So far, I haven't been doing much…but if I can get your assistance, I can prove my worth."

Rosalina's description of a kraken was different from how this purple kraken was acting. Lucas felt like it was a baby kraken or at least a child that he was dealing with. It was one that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

The head of the kraken wasn't going to come out. Turning around, Lucas went over to the one tentacle that was sticking out of the swamp water. The tentacle didn't go down with the head so it was easy for Lucas to grab on it.

"Let's work together."

The kraken attempted to shake out of Lucas' grip originally. The psychic boy's steady hold calmed it down allowing Lucas to talk some more sense into the large monster from the Golden Land.

"SHOCK BLADE!"

Dark Pit wished he had the electroshock arm on him. He would have been able to absorb the random electric attack that Liliana shot at him with her blade. Combined with the fact that he had water on him from waves that came with the earth shaking resulted in extra damage done to him.

"Guhhh!"

He was knocked back almost to where Lucas was. The tentacle had decided to go under almost immediately, but the blond knew that the kraken could be relied on at this point of time.

"You're slipping kid." She teased. "You might want to surrender now before I might actually kill you. I can already tell that you're worth more alive than dead, but I must kill all witnesses to my pillaging."

"…If you're really in a hurry…then let's end it with one attack." Dark Pit snarled as he raised the Optical Blade in the air to where it was gaining light from the heavens above (or at least from the light above the swamp area). Liliana frowned seeing how she needed to get rid of him in one attack as well and went into the stance preparing for a powerful technique.

_Voice in my head…_ **_  
_ **

**_My name is Eve._ **

… _Eve…lend me your powers. I did what you wanted and kept my virginity. Keep to your word and give me powers based on keeping my vows!_

**_…Understood…you have done so for now…so make this quick and return to a safe place afterward._ **

Liliana noted that a mysterious woman appeared behind Dark Pit as his entire body glowed brightly like the Golden Land. For a moment, the golden butterflies seemed to have appeared and circled around the dark angel. Rosalina and Viridi gasped slightly at what they were seeing. Rosalina had a very good idea what was going on, but the Goddess of Nature was clueless. Lucas was more star struck at how beautiful Dark Pit's wings were becoming from behind seeing the golden sparkles fall down when he flapped his wings.

"This is it! The final blow!"

"So it is…SKULL FLASH!"

Liliana swung her sword causing skulls to appear as a barrage of projectiles that locked on to the dark angel unafraid of the light that would vanquish them. When the voice gave the word, Dark Pit swung his sword down easily obliterating one of Liliana's most powerful attacks in one blow and hitting the Great Pirate Captain in the process. Her scream echoed throughout the swampy region. It was a miracle that her clothes didn't tear off from the attack, but that might have been because Dark Pit was being merciful in how much power he wanted. Eve wanted to annihilate her but Lived wanted her alive.

The minute Liliana went down was when Dark Pit sighed in relief at how he almost lost that match and failed the mission. The first thing that came to mind before thanking Eve for the support was about how many amazing fighters there were outside of Smash. It made Dark Pit wonder if Pit fought opponents like these all the time and why he was so good in battle.

"I win." The black angel told her as he stabbed the ground next to the near unconscious Liliana. "You're coming with me."

"…You better finish me off." Liliana warned him with a sigh. She was used to losing her clothes whenever she dueled a powerful opponent. Dark Pit was a gentleman enough to not go after her clothes and slicing it off. "They'll kill me when you take me back to Skyworld."

"I won't get my hands bloody."

"How cruel of you…"

Pittoo had an idea of how to spare Liliana from a terrible death. He might not be able to stop an execution, but seeing as how she was a good opponent…it would be messed up to kill her.

At this point, Lucas had gotten the kraken under his control and ordered it to grab Liliana so she wouldn't escape. If she was going to fall asleep after the battle, she wasn't now seeing a dark purple kraken staring down at her.

"W-What?!"

The tentacle immediately seized her waist causing her to scream. The normally arrogant pirate captain would immediately be brought to tears by a kraken. Arlon could be heard chuckling at the humiliation that the kraken brought to Liliana.

"Is this necessary?" Dark Pit questioned the moon butler. "I already defeated her."

"This is just for extra precautions." Arlon explained simply. "We wouldn't want her invoking another one of her pirate aesthetics."

"Yeah but…"

Tears were falling down her eyes as the kraken remained hoisting her in the air. He looked over at Lucas who was just relieved that he was able to help Dark Pit capture the target.

"Just give me the treasure so we can go!" The Goddess of Nature demanded. "I'm tired of this purple scenery!"

"Okay…okay…just have the kraken loosen its grip on her. I…don't want to bring a girl back to heaven in tears…I'm not like the other angels…"

* * *

Dark Pit was marveled at how naïve he could be when the mission was said and done. He wanted to be showered in praise like Pit whenever he completed a mission for the angels. Even if he was the one that had Liliana on a leash (and yes it was incredibly suggestive due to how the nature of angels treating demons like dirt), it didn't change what others thought of him. He already had a bad reputation and no amount of good would change that.

Palutena was so happy to get her shield back as Hades actually left without saying a word after getting Persephone's keychain. All the other Gods did not even acknowledge that Viridi and Dark Pit got their most prized items back. Viridi was disheartened seeing her own mother refused to accept that her daughter was the one who got the girdle back. At the very least, Dyntos was nice enough to pet her on the head, but other than that…no parental love.

The reason the angels didn't care what Dark Pit did is because he was in charge of the demon division. He could have easily asked Liliana to surrender instead of having her put up a fight. If Dark Pit's role was to make sure demons didn't cause a problem for angels by any means necessary then why insult him for how he got the job done. It's like they refused to admit that Dark Pit was useful for anything. To make matters worse, they took a jab at the fact that the black angel needed assistance from a human (Lucas) to get the job done.

That might have been the reason why Dark Pit kind of loosened the chain for Liliana to escape if she wanted to when she was kept in the prison of the Angel Assembly. If the angels weren't going to be grateful for what he had done, he would have them handle her on their own. Of course even if Liliana could move around, she wouldn't be able to actually leave Skyworld unscratched. Fortunately, she had an ally in the form of Pit's supposed girlfriend Airi. Pit was dumb letting her walk around Skyworld. It allowed her to learn where all the doors and portals were to other sections of the galaxy were. When she found out which door would allow Liliana to escape to her world with her ghost ship and skeleton crew back in action, Airi led the escape but only after making sure she drugged Pit that particular night to make sure things went smoothly.

Pit was not a happy angel being tricked by the wraith and that Liliana who had did injustice to Palutena escaped without much resistance. He swore the Centurions were incompetent at detaining a criminal until things settled down. He was already frustrated how Hermes and the Celestial Pirates wasted his time acting like they were the culprits when it was someone under the Swamp Witch instead. Now he was going to have to hear all the complaining from the Angel Assembly for something that was there fault and to start searching for Liliana again thus no free time. At the very least, Virtue was by his side and rubbing his back for him.

"Why am I even dating a demon in the first place?!" The angel captain complained to the strongest witch hunter. "They're nothing but trouble!"

"Well, you could always go out with me, Pit. I'm a human after all."

"You're a fucking Mothman. Shut up."

And Pit would be met by the witch hunter nibbling on his neck as a response to referring him to a bug.

As for Dark Pit, he ended up going back to Smash Brothers Mansion to sulk about his failure to be praised for his deeds. Lucina and Reyn were on him for disappearing after that seizure and pulling a Pit and going on a mission. He had to apologize profusely just to get them off his back. Dr. Mario was worse than his friends were with how he expected him to actually take it easy inside and outside of Smash. This meant Pittoo could play video games until Dr. Mario felt like he wouldn't have another attack.

So here Dark Pit was in his room sighing into his pillow. He was bored with nothing to do. Viridi wasn't going to sneak him out given she was sulking in her realm for her mother not telling her how proud she was and Pit was going to be stuck cleaning up after him in Skyworld. He considered just taking the game room to himself in order to marathon one of those long RPG games to keep his mind off of what Pit was probably thinking about Liliana escaping when he heard a knock on his door.

"What?"

The only one who would check up on him besides Lucina and Reyn at this time was Lucas. The poor boy looked around nervously before closing the door behind him and bowing.

"I'm sorry Dark Pit!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth causing Dark Pit to look up from his pillow. "I heard from Phosphora that I was part of the reason why you didn't rewarded for the mission! I'm so sorry! I got in your way!"

The dark angel let out another sigh as he sat up with the pillow in his lap. He frowned seeing that Lucas was more distressed than he was.

"…Lucas, you don't need to apologize." The young angel twin told him trying his best not to sound irritated when faced with the threat of a child crying in front of him. "I wasn't expecting much of a thank you from those angel jerks anyway…"

"But…"

"You saved my ass…literally. I think that's enough for me to forgive you for that incident."

Lucas wasn't convinced that Dark Pit was over the attempted mind probing. Then again, Lucas didn't know about the voice in the dark angel's head. Pittoo feared that she wouldn't let him hear the end of it if the pirate crew had their way with him. It was probably why he didn't mind the blood that splattered on his tunic. The tenth division in Skyworld would wash it for him and would give the tunic back when they were done. For now, he was fine with sticking to the white tunic that was better to wear in warm weather anyway.

"Still, it would be nice to have an explanation on why you thought trying to read my mind was a good idea. I don't have nice thoughts."

"Sorry…" The blond apologized again causing Dark Pit to sigh again. "I…I wanted to show Ness and Red how much I have grown. I wanted to show them I wasn't the same person I was during the last tournament."

"And reading my mind would prove that?"

"No. It was mass mind reading that could be sent to those who were close to me. I did it successfully! When I got to you though…there was a mind block…and I got a little frustrated because I thought I messed up big time, so I pushed to read your mind and got forced out."

"…There's nothing to read." Dark Pit murmured darkly. "I'm…a clone…so there isn't anything important in my head."

It was better to put himself down then admit there was a voice strong enough to protect him when the situation was needed, and all of this was because he was still a virgin…

"That's not true! It just means your special!" Lucas exclaimed. "I mean…if I can't read you…that must be it! B-Because…"

"I'm not special. I'm an inferior replica of Pit…"

"But he doesn't see you like that. Lucina and Reyn like you too! And so do I!"

Lucas flinched slightly at the slight confession. Dark Pit lost count how many times he sighed at Lucas today but now the psychic boy had his full attention.

"As a friend or as a crush?"

"Umm…friend…"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I…uh…" Lucas looked away from the black angel in shame. "Well…Ms. Liliana said you were three years old. It would be wrong to crush on you because of that."

"Whatever others don't know won't kill them." The dark angel snarked. "Although, I think I prefer older partners anyway."

"W-What?!"

"I'm kidding, Lucas." Dark Pit told him with a small devilish smirk on his face. "Don't think too much into what I said. If you believe I'm too young then I won't stop you from not crushing on me. I mean…I do have a handsome face so I don't know why people wouldn't like me."

"Dark Pit…" Lucas mumbled now getting irritated with how the red eyed angel was teasing him. "I think…I would rather stay friends…since you already have two people who like you."

Dark Pit was acting too much like Pit in that moment to hear Lucas outright remind him that Reyn and Lucina probably liked him more than a friend. The two being overprotective and concerned of his well being should have been a huge hint, but despite Dark Pit's teasing about Lucas' apparent crush (which was more puppy love and admiration at this point) he didn't notice that his own friends crushed hard on him.

"Umm…"

"Hmm?"

"About Hot Topic…" Lucas started knowing this was a bad topic right off the bat. "Do you think we could shop there? I know you said no the last time but…"

"As long as you pay."

"I knew you were going to…wait what?"

Dark Pit sighed yet again seeing the confused look the blond had. "I don't really have a choice to shop there. I mean what I said about the store but it's a guilty pleasure to be in there. Besides…" He furrowed his brow while continuing to explain the real reason he goes shopping at the emo store. "I can't get into Spencer's. I got kicked out. They asked for my ID. I didn't show it to them…and then ended up spilling my actual age and they kicked me out. I wasn't even in the porn section in the back and they still forced me to leave. You know how upset I was?!"

"So…because you're a child…they reasonably kicked you out. Okay."

"THAT WAS UNREASONABLE! WHY WOULD I GO IN THE BACK?! EVERYTHING IS GROSS BACK THERE!"

For a moment Lucas was interested to know what exactly was in the back just to mock the dark angel, but seeing as how he was underage too, he wouldn't be able to look in the back. They could always ask someone like Reyn to check but then he would probably be given strange looks for days.

"Well, at least you won't die of embarrassment if we went to Hot Topic together with Lucina."

"No…just no…"

"But I'll pay."

"Let me put a mask on before I go in there. Pit gave me a comedy mask…"

"I don't mean now though! I meant in the future…as friends…to hang out."

Lucas really was pushing to be friends with Dark Pit to make up for what he had done. The dark angel gave him a long stare that sent shivers down Lucas' spine before suddenly chuckling.

"I didn't know you were that desperate to be friends with me. I mean, I am cool but you're a goody two-shoe."

"Isn't that mind reading incident and splattering the brains of the skeleton army enough proof I am not what you say?"

"You got a point. Don't do that again, and I think we can be friends." He smiled as he got off the bed confusing the blond. "Now, follow me. We're going to find Lucina and Reyn and play some games together. Now that there is finally a group of four, we can actually play four player games together."

Dark Pit finally said it. Lucas could be friends with Dark Pit as long as he didn't hurt him again. Lucas smiled brightly at those words and immediately ran to embrace him catching the black angel off guard. Despite the complaints of showing public affection, the young angel twin didn't seem to mind the attention so much. Pit had always told him to never end up like him: An outgoing angel with no friends. If Pit was no longer around due to his angel duties getting in the way of doing anything in Smash then Dark Pit needed to open up to the others so he wouldn't be lonely. Dark Pit was fine with just Lucina originally before Reyn came into the picture. Now he had another friend and he couldn't help but smile with the psychic boy. He had someone who had his back just like the female lord and that was all he needed from Lucas especially since those angels who were like him would never acknowledge his existence like his two human companions and Homs friend did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 9160 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I was debating on whether or not Liliana will land in the QB universe or if it would just be some random Netherworld in the Disgaea realm. I chose the latter because of hoe Disgaea establishes there is more than one hell that demons live in. Compare that to how there seems to be one heaven for angels and that’s Celestia and it says a lot about the variety of demons and how they encounter the angels. I chose a purple setting instead of green in reminiscent of Bubble Breeze Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. 
> 
> 2\. Let’s be honest. Any pairing with Dark Pit would be considered pedophilia due to Dark Pit being chronologically three years old. He looks thirteen but that’s for people who want to talk shit behind writer’s back and call them pedophiles and incest supporters. Why else would Liliana even bring Lucas into the equation of how pairing him up with Dark Pit is also underage when you want to use the age logic? Its why with Dark Pit I never have his age revealed and if it is, the situation is serious. Plus, with angels and demons I treat them as adults that are able to consent as Dark Pit uses the logic of that because Pit is 2499, he too is 2499 in angel years therefore a consensual adult (and daily remind Pit is over 30 years old in human years). And one more thing! There is a difference between incest and selfcest. Incest is between people with the same blood. Selfcest concerns some in universe reason for people to have the same appearance either by forcing your light/dark side of you or making a clone/replica of the person and sometimes this could apply to gender benders. Even if Pit and Dark Pit view each other as brothers, it still wouldn’t be incest. I hope we all cleared this up. 
> 
> 3\. I waited all my life to make a skeleton boner joke. Sorry…not sorry…
> 
> 4\. As brought up in the previous chapter, Liliana was killed by a kraken that sunk her ship and took her down with her. I imagine the Golden Land would be a traumatizing place for Liliana to go obviously. 
> 
> I should also add that Rosalina’s reason for wanting the kraken under control stems from what had happened in my one shot Kracked Up. The ending ended on a very perverted note, so its kind of obvious why Rosalina doesn’t want another incident concerning a random kraken. 
> 
> 5\. My view on HTK? I endorse the story obviously since despite it being a parody it gets the Kid Icarus cast in character particularly Pit and Dark Pit’s sibling bond. Its why I’m happy to give credit to the Dark Pit/Lucas pairing to GeneralDarkPit and the original writer as a result since there wouldn’t be any other reason for Lucas in my universe to be in the story if I felt like they wouldn’t be able to be good friends in Smash Brothers Mansion.


End file.
